Meant to Be: A Bella and Emmett Story
by Taddy Kat
Summary: Shy, insecure Bella thinks she will never find what her best friends have. Emmett is sexy, confident, and sweet, but hasn't found a woman that he wants for anything other than bed warming- until he sees a picture of his friend Jasper's friend Bella. Sparks will fly, but can Bella accept Emmett's lifestyle? Can Emmett help Bella gain some confidence? A/H Bella and Emmett
1. Chapter 1

OK guys, this is my first story so please be gentle! I always thought that Emmett and Bella would be a really interesting pairing, although my Emmett is probably a little different than the books.

Of course these characters are not mine, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer, but I took great pleasure in creating the story.

Chaper 1

At 23 and just out of college, I am learning that in order to draw the least amount of attention to myself and the body I despise, I just need to be quiet and go with the flow. I don't talk about it; I don't acknowledge it unless I am speaking to my best friends, Alice and Rosalie. Even then, I severely edit what I am actually thinking in my head. At 5'4" and 190 pounds, I feel hideous. My arms are like hams, my face puffy. Alice and Rosalie get mad any time I voice these opinions, telling me that I am "curvy and beautiful," that I can maybe lose a few pounds, or dress to suit my "curves," but that I am completely overlooking my beautiful qualities like my smile, my eyes, and beautiful, thick hair. So act like everything is ok and die a little on the inside each time I hide my pain.

I have always picked the safe choices in everything. I am a teacher, 11th and 12th grade English because I know I am confident in those skills. I live alone because I know I won't have to deal with a roommate. I live close enough to home, but far enough away at the same time so that I can seem independent enough. I cover my body with conservative clothes in order to hide any rolls, flab, muffin tops that might be tempted to escape. All of these safe choices were in order to protect me. Little did I know that the next choice I would make in my life would so irrevocably change me that I would never look back.

"Bella, you promised you would come out with us. It's Rosalie's 24th birthday. You can't miss it," Alice whined into my phone.

Wincing at her shrill, dog hearing level whine, I pull my phone away from my ear and rub it a little, before placing it gingerly back against my face. "I know Alice, but I am feeling a little under the weather, and I don't think I should go to a club. Maybe tomorrow the three of us can go out for dinner."

I fisted my free hand, hoping she would take the bait. Yeah, right. Alice never falls for any of my bull shit.

"Bella is this about Mike, because if it is, you need to come out tonight and forget about him. He is an ass; I didn't know he was going to act that way, if I knew he was such a dick, I would have never attempted to set you two up. You have to believe me!"

Immediately, I felt bad. Mike was part of the reason I didn't want to go out, I knew he would be at the club we were going to, he was always there, but I knew what happened wasn't Alice's fault.

Alice, in all her misguided wisdom, had set me up with Mike, a regular at our hangout, and a pretty successful local dentist. The first date was good enough. We had dinner, we talked, and we seemed to get along well, so setting up a second date was pretty easy. The second date I attempted to order a steak, only to have Mike change my order to a salad, stating that "his girl wasn't going to be fat." He then proceeded to lay out everything I was doing wrong and all the parts about me he wanted to change. He actually said "let's see if I like you after you get in shape." That date ended prematurely, with Mike wearing my salad and his pasta alfredo. Driving straight to Rosalie's, where Alice met us, and proceeded to rant through my entire, terrible story. But Mike isn't the only reason I don't want to celebrate at the club. The truth is, I am getting sick of seeing my best friends with their oh so sexy boyfriends, in their cute, skimpy dresses and super high heels, while I stand by them, alone, in some conservative dress that supposedly " accentuate" my curves.

"Alice, Mike is an asshole, but I promise he isn't he reason I want to stay home. I'm just not up to going there." Alice sighed loudly and for a moment, I thought it was going to work.

"Well what if we go somewhere else. Rosalie really wants to check out this place in Seattle. Please Bella, I promise, the night is on me. I will pay for it all, I promise not to force you to wear anything you don't want to and no set ups."

Alice sounded so desperate and I was really looking forward to the ending the call so with a noise that sounded something between a sigh and a growl, I finally agreed. "Fine Alice, but I swear you better not make me regret this."

"Woohooo! I'm doing my happy dance over here Bella and it is H-O-T-T HOT! I will be sure to show it to you tonight!" Laughing despite myself, I said my goodbyes "OK terror pixie, I've got to go find something to wear, are you going to pick me up?" I silently prayed that she would let me drive myself.

"Yep, can we pick you up at 6:30? Jasper is going to drive us since he has lots of room in his truck. We were thinking of getting hotel rooms, well probably a suite. Alice let this all out in a rush, and I decided not to argue. I could always take a cab back to the hotel if I got bored.

Alice and I said our goodbyes and I started the painful task of finding something that doesn't make me look like a cow. Two hours later, I was packed showered, and dressed in something that I actually didn't despise. It was a purchase I had chosen completely on my own one day. Something I saw in the window of an expensive boutique in downtown Port Angeles. A 20's style flapper dress with flair at the bottom. Paired with cute kitten heels, hair coiffed, makeup done, I found myself sitting on a chair on my front porch, my overnight bag and purse in hand. During an intense game of angry birds, I hear tires squealing and a horn honking into my driveway. Ahh yes Jasper and his absolutely obnoxious, huge ass truck. He loves this thing, Alice says more than her, but he denies that.

"Bella, darling, you are a sight to behold! Get your ass into this truck and let's party! Before I can even come up with something witty, he has my by the elbow and is guiding me into the truck, my overnight bag in his hand.

"Thanks Jasper. Hey guys!" Luckily Alice is true to her word and the only other people in the truck are Alice, Rosalie, and her boyfriend Edward.

"Bella!" Rosalie pounced on me, giving me a huge hug and complimenting my dress. Edward, as usual, was more reserved. "Hello Bella, you look really nice."

Quiet, handsome smile. With my cheeks blushing, I smiled back. "Thanks Edward." My friends giggled. It was no secret that I thought their boyfriends were hot, especially Edward. Giving them a quick glare, I turned my head to the window. I hated being picked on and sometimes their teasing really bothered me.

I was broken out of my musings by Jasper's lilting southern drawl. "I invited my friend Emmett out tonight. Bella you will get a real kick out of him, he's a hoot."

I tried to sound nonchalant, but on the inside I was about to kill Alice. I told her no set ups, and this definitely smelled like a set up.

"Oh really, that's nice." Jasper smirked at me and Alice hit him.

"Just ignore him Bella, he is just being stupid, Emmett is really nice guy, but I listened to you and I promise, no set ups," Alice said, doing some sort of girl scout salute, while Rosalie giggled.

I laughed it off and decided to trust my friends. Mike was really the only bad set up incident, most of the time the guys they attempt to set me up with were nice, just boring or not interested in me.

"No worries, guys, I'm game for whatever." "Whatever Bella, really? Hmmm this could be fun," Rosalie smirked at me as she snuggled deeper into Edward's side. "I can think of lots of 'whatever' to do tonight." Damnit, I can't back down now. "Bring it on bitches!" I said with as much courage I could muster.


	2. Chapter 2

OK guys, this is my first story so please be gentle! I always thought that Emmett and Bella would be a really interesting pairing, although my Emmett is probably a little different than the books.

Of course these characters are not mine, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer, but I took great pleasure in creating the story.

Chapter 2

After about two hours in the club, I was ready to go. Besides the smoky air, the music was terrible (I swear they only played LMFAO on repeat. I was nursing my second gin and tonic while Rosalie and Alice flitted around the dance floor with their men, fruity drinks in their hands. As the fast music quickly switched to something slower, Jasper and Alice came over to the table.

"Bella are you ok? Wanna come dance," Alice asked, teetering precariously on her hooker heels.

"To this song Alice? I mean I know we are close and all, but I just don't think that I feel that way about you," I teased. Alice rolled her eyes and laughed "not this silly, the next slow song. Jasper thought he saw Emmett by the door so he went to search him down and bring him over here."

I nodded and sipped my drink. "I just hope you don't expect me to entertain him this evening, I am not in the mood to play hostess. " Alice gave me the " how dare you look" and I knew I was in for it.

Moments later Jasper appeared at the table with Emmett. "Hey Darling, Hey Bella, look who's here! Emmett, you know my Darling' Alice, this here's Bella."

Suddenly a huge hand was thrust into my lap, grabbing onto mine. "Nice to meet you Bella," said a deep, rumble of a voice. I looked up into the pair of bluest eyes and deepest dimples I had ever seen. Damn! Electricity shot through my hand, making me unsteady on my feet. "Nnnice to mmeet you too Emmett," I stuttered, immediately blushing.

This just made the big man laugh. Oh and he was big. Suddenly without warning, my verbal filter seemed to disintegrate into my drink. "Just how big are you Emmett," I blurted out, then clamped my hand over my mouth. What. Was. Wrong. With. Me? Emmett's booming laughter was joined by Jasper's chuckle and Alice's little tickly sounding giggle.

" Well Bella, I'm not sure if that' s polite to answer that in front of present company, but I can tell you I'm 6'5 which is at least a good foot taller than you little one," he said winking down at me.

Little one, was this one on drugs? "Ha-ha little, yeah right." I faked a little laugh and took another sip of my drink. Suddenly two hands were on my wrists, my drink being removed and set down on the table. "Don't put yourself down like that little one, especially not around me, you understand?" I was looking at a totally different Emmett this time, a serious glint in his eye, his brows drawn together.

"I don't like when any girl, especially a beautiful one like you, puts herself down. Don't ever think of yourself that way." I heard him chuckling deep in his throat and I looked up to see an amused smirk grace his features, his dimples deepen and one of his bright blue eyes winked at me. "Don't look so shocked, I always say what I mean. Now little one, let's dance."

Before I could even comprehend what was going on, I was being twirled into the dance floor where some cheesy love song was playing and couples were swaying all around us. Emmett confidently pulled me against him, placing his hands on my hips and mine on his chest. Emmett was absolutely massive. His chest was hard and chiseled and his arms were like cannons. I shivered and he pulled me closer.

"Are you cold or scared?" Emmett laughed his big booming laugh. "I can probably help with both, you want my jacket? Or my ninja skills." Then the big hulking guy in front of me let go of me and lifted his leg and arms up into what I can only guess was a ninja fighting pose. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Jasper was right, you are a hoot Emmett." Both feet back on the ground, Emmett smiled a smile that I am sure has disarmed thousands of women in the past. "Ahh so you talked to Jasper about me, eh? I hope it was all good, I don't want to waste my ninja skills on him!"

Laughing I shook my head. "No worries, all he said was that I would think you were funny. Which I do, so no harm done, right?" Emmett nodded and pulled me back closer to him, probably a little too close for comfort, but how often do I get to hang onto such a hotty?

"So Bella, I want to know all about you. Jasper told me a while ago that you are a teacher?"

Blusing, I nodded. I absolutely loved teaching and sharing with everyone about it. "What do you teach? " "Ummm High School English, 11th and 12th grade, I really enjoy it, I love reading and I love hearing what the kids have to say about the books we read together" I said, suddenly certain that I had said too much.

Emmett chuckled. "I enjoy reading now, but I wasn't the best student in English class in high school. My teachers always just wanted to lecture. I got in trouble for talking too much. He grinned sheepishly.

"Oh I let all my students talk, and I would let you talk all you wanted if you were in my class." Blushing I looked down. "I have no filter around you apparently."

Emmett's hand was suddenly under my chin, lifting it back up. "Don't look away little one, I love your lack of filter, and it's honest. So anything you want to ask me?

I nodded. "What about you, I mean, what do you do for work?" "I'm a personal trainer for the Seahawks. I mostly work with helping players recover from injury." Great. A guy who was into health and fitness and look at me.

"Oh. That sounds interesting. So I guess you like to work out a lot?" Emmett laughed a little and nodded.

"I do enjoy working out, it keeps the stress down, but I really like making people feel good about themselves. A lot of the players I work with get injured, spend a lot of time out of the game, and when they come back they are lacking lot of confidence in their own bodies. I like to show them that they can still do what they once could and even more. Plus I go to all the games and I love to watch football. I played at UCLA," he said, smiling proudly.

Nodding, I looked down at my shoes. Confidence. That was something I didn't have. God this is going to be the shortest a guy ever hangs around.

My feelings must have been showing on my face. "Bells, did I say something, I didn't mean to upset you." Emmett looked down at me concern etched on his face.

Suddenly I felt bad, like I owed it to him to be honest. "It's just that you were talking about confidence. I don't have a lot of confidence. At all. So I guess that confidence is important to you, and for some reason I want to be what you want. I know that sounds crazy because we just met and we may never speak again, but-

"Bella stop. I am sorry that my comment about confidence made you uncomfortable. I want to make you feel comfortable because I want to get to know you. Jasper told me a lot about you." My head snapped up at this comment. Great. They had promised me no set ups and now here I am. Emmett, sensing my anger, quickly grabbed my arms and made me face him.

"Bella it wasn't Jasper's fault. I asked him. There is this picture of you and Alice in their apartment. You look beautiful in that picture Bella, so innocent and sweet. You are baking cookies or something with Alice and you have flour on your nose, just here," he said as he used his figure to brush the apple of her cheek, which was fully on fire by this point. "I immediately knew I had to know you. So I asked Jasper all about you. What you did, what you liked. I begged him to introduce us and he was reluctant. Said guys had treated you badly and you said you hated being set up. He also said that you were insecure about your weight." Emmett looked right at me at this point, almost challenging me, daring me to say something. "I think that is just ridiculous Bella, because you are so beautiful. Sure you aren't a stick, you have some extra on you, but I love it. I am struggling right now to keep my hands to myself because I just met you, but I so badly want to tell you how much I enjoy each part of you."

Emmett stopped then, looking a little unsure of himself and for a moment we just stood there, in the middle of the crowded dance floor staring at each other.

My mouth opened and closed a few times, words just on the tip of my tongue, but unable to come out. Finally I spoke. "Muffins. Chocolate chip and cherry muffins. That's what we were making in that picture. Alice got flour on me. After that picture we basically had a flour fight. I had flour EVERYWHERE.

Emmett laughed. "Everywhere? Hmm I wish I could have helped you clean up." Bella blushed and Emmett boomed with laughter.

"Emmett you aren't like any other guy I've known, guys like you don't normally pay attention to me.

"Bella," he said between chuckles, "There is no one like me. So when you sit there and say that no one like me has shown interest in you, you are right. Because I'm Emmett McCarty, I'm not any other asshole that you have ever met. Now will you please dance with me so I can pretend to be innocent as I try to cop a feel" he said, smiling wolfishly. Laughing, I stepped closer and put my arms around his neck, well as much as I could get them around his neck.

"I would love to dance with you Emmett McCarty." That was the moment I knew that my life was forever changed.


	3. Chapter 3

OK guys, this is my first story so please be gentle! I always thought that Emmett and Bella would be a really interesting pairing, although my Emmett is probably a little different than the books.

Of course these characters are not mine, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer, but I took great pleasure in creating the story.

Chapter 3

Emmett pulled me close and swayed gently to the slow song that I had always hated before, but somehow how knew I would now never forget. We talked about everything- his work, my work, my students, his English bulldog puppy named Pete that he loved even though he ate holes in all his boxers. As the songs changed Emmett would slightly our movements, mostly just pulling me closer to him, and at one point turning me around so my back was facing his front, threading my arms back up to his neck, and letting his hands glide over my stomach and hips. Every so slightly, his hips thrust against my ass, making me gasp and him chuckle into my hair. This was perhaps the most erotic position I have ever been in with a man and I could feel my cheeks burning permanently red.

"Oh little one, do you like this?" Emmett was teasing me, his breath hot in my ear, his lips barely touching.

"Yes Sir." What? Why the hell did I say 'yes sir?' God that's embarrassing. Quickly I laughed and tried to play it off, placing my hand in a mock salute until Emmett grabbed it and placed it back where it was.

"Mm Yes Sir, little one I like hearing you say that. Are you sure you don't know anything about me?"

I thought back and struggled really heard. I had never heard about Emmett until tonight. "No Sir, not a thing." Great there I go again. Well at least he claims he likes it.

"Well here is something you should learn right now. I am A LOT like Jasper. Except I think I might like it a little better if you called me Daddy." Whirling around, I stared at him.

"A lot like Jasper? What's that supposed to mean?"

Emmett suddenly looked a little more serious. "Bella it's nothing bad I promise. Later on tonight just ask Alice about it. Now I have a question for you, why did you say yes sir, Bella?"

Emmett looked serious now and I couldn't help but bite my lip and look up at him a little nervously. "Well I umm don't know really. Your voice it's just so deep and sexy and demanding, and umm you asked me a question in that voice and I couldn't help it, it just slipped out. Like it was natural?"

I looked up at him, relieved when his face broke out into a smile.

"Good answer little one. I like that it feels natural. Holding you feels natural. Talking to you feels natural. I want to know you more Bella. Will you let me know you more?"

Nodding, I hugged him tight to me, hoping he could understand the things I couldn't say. I still think he will quickly find someone who he will like better, but for now, what's the harm in liking it while it lasts.

"Let's go get a drink baby girl, you look flushed." He led me to the bar, one hand on my lower back and turned a bar stool around when we got there.

"Up we go," he said and before I had a moment to register what he was doing he had his hands on my hips and had lifted me into the seat like it was nothing. He then sat down beside me.

"Emmett is careful doing that, I don't want you to hurt yourself! I weight a ton!"

Emmett's face turned red and whipped around to meet mine. "What did I tell you about that Bella? Please don't put yourself down! Plus, I can lift like three times your weight, your nothing compared to what I do at the gym every day." He grinned at me and flexed his arms, which were bulging through his button down.

Not being about to resist myself, I reached out and squeezed them, causing him to laugh at me and reach around to kiss my cheek.

"What does baby girl want to drink?"

"Umm, how about one of those?" I pointed to one of the fruity drinks that the bartender was making, something I always avoided for the sugar content and calories. Every time I saw my girls drinking them, I couldn't help but think that they did it because they were confident. I have no idea why I think like that, but what the hell.

He nodded, flagged the bartender down, and ordered my drink and a beer for himself. We made our way back to our table and Emmett repeated the same movement, lifting me into the seat and sitting himself down. He was about to open his mouth to say something when a tall blonde in impossibly high heels came over and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hi big guy," she said in a sing song voice, and then giggled, probably thinking it sounded cute, instead of how it really sounded- nasally. "I'm Tanya, what's your name?" Emmett laughed. Well this is it; I guess I enjoyed it while it lasted.

"I'm Emmett and this is my Bella, what can we do for you Tanya?" Tanya gave me a quick bored look.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to dance with me, that is, if your sister doesn't mind." Tanya looked over me with a sickly sweet smile that made me know instantly that she knew I wasn't indeed Emmett's sister.

"Well I am not sure what my sister would say Tanya, but I am pretty sure that my Bella wouldn't be too fond of her man going off to dance with someone else. Plus, I just found her and have no intention of leaving her."

Emmett scooted my chair as close to his as it would get and effortlessly slid me into his lap. Tanya looked to be embarrassed and pissed at the same time. Sort of constipated if you ask me.

"So you are turning me down for that? You haven't even given me a chance; you could be missing out on something so much better, not to mention something like 100 pounds lighter." She mumbled the last part under her breath, but I knew Emmett heard it by the way his arms tightened around me.

"I would never even entertain dancing NEAR a lady dressed as slutty as you are Trina Especially with something as beautiful as my Bella sitting in my lap. Bye now Trina."

Emmett turned and faced me, his hand on my cheek, his lips pressing against my forehead in an almost reverent manner. Tanya stood stupidly by Emmett's chair for another moment, and then quickly stated that her name was Tanya before skulking off to stand with her slut crew and give me the evil eye for the rest of the night.

Before I could even comment on what happened, we were joined by the rest of our crew.

"Oh my God Bella, why are you on Emmett's lap? That is so freaking cute, I'm taking a picture!"

Alice was the first to run up and have her phone out and in my face. Rosalie and Edward laughed at her while Rosalie gave me the "you go girl face" that I am always giving her.

Jasper strolled up last and didn't look at all surprised to see us together. "Emmett my man, this goes without saying. Bella is like my little sister. You harm one hair on her pretty head, and I will make you some special fitting cement shoes and take you for a swimming lesson down at the bay."

Everyone laughed, but Emmett, who Jasper a serious look and said "I wouldn't dream of harming her."

Alice and Rosalie cooed over that until Alice grabbed my arm.

"We are taking your girl to the bathroom with us, be right back."

Before I could say a thing, I was pulled out of Emmett's lap and standing between Rosalie and Alice. Emmett did still have a hold of my hand and ever so gently placed a kiss on the back of it, causing me to nearly swoon into Alice. This boy was going to be the death of me.


	4. Chapter4

OK guys, this is my first story so please be gentle! I always thought that Emmett and Bella would be a really interesting pairing, although my Emmett is probably a little different than the books.

Of course these characters are not mine, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer, but I took great pleasure in creating the story.

Chapter 4

The bathroom was a whirlwind of questions, giggling and primping. Alice insisted on wiping off some of my eye makeup, stating that it was a little too heavy and giving me a lip stick to try. Rosalie adjusted my hair and asked about a million questions about Emmett, who she called "that hunk of man meat."

"I don't know, I just feel comfortable with him, he is a little out there, so funny, but it just came natural to me to feel 100% safe with him. Not to mention that he is the hottest man I have ever seen in my life!" I giggled as I said this, and then quickly turned serious.

"I'm afraid he will see me in my normal every day self and not want me. Realize I'm not as a pretty as I he thought or something."

Alice grabbed my hand "Look here Missy, stop with that stuff. He fell for you through a photograph of us baking. We look terrible when we bake. He stops whatever he is doing and listens closely whenever I talk about you when he is around.…asks questions about how you are, begs to meet you. I know that it was going to be soon, but I didn't want to tell you and freak you out. Trust me when I say "he is all in with you."

Rosalie nodded "Yes I was over there one day and he held up your picture and said "Do you know this beautiful girl?" Bella he is so sweet and caring, you have nothing to worry about."

How long did these two girls know about all of this. Putting my hands on my hips, I asked them just that.

"How long have you two known that this, this, this hotty has liked me, and when were you planning on telling me." I might have stomped my foot a little there at the end for effect, causing them to laugh.

"For about a month or so, Emmett came over and spied your picture. It was right at the end of the Mike thing and I just thought it would be better to wait."

A month, that wasn't so bad, but still. God if I had known this man for a month, all the things we could be doing right now. Turning to my girls I smiled at them, probably my truest and happiest smile in a long time.

"I'm going to go make up for lost time girls!" As I turned to leave, I remembered what Emmett had said about Jasper.

"Oh Alice, I wanted to ask you, well see it's sort of embarrassing, but I accidently said "Yes sir" to Emmett and he liked it for some strange reason and then he said that he was a lot like Jasper and I asked what that meant and he said I should ask you and I mean if you don't want to answer right now that, that's fine, but I just had to ask."

I took a deep breath at the end of my rant and looked up to find Rosalie and Alice cracking up.

"Breathe Bella. Yes those two are a lot alike, actually so are Edward and Emmett. Let's just say they are very dominating, in a good way, especially in bed. And well Rosalie and I, well we are more submissive. I will explain more later, but let's just say that you saying 'Yes Sir' to him were very hot because it showed a bit of a submissive side. Trust me, it's a good think. A very hot thing!" With that, the girls flounced out of the bathroom, pulling me with them.

Back at the table, the guys were sitting around chatting and only stopped when they saw us coming. Automatically all of them stood up as we approached, such gentlemen!

"Hello Ladies," Jasper said, tipping his imaginary cowboy hat. "We were just about to send a search party out for you three, thought you might have fallen in.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and Alice just laughed. "Nope, just girl talk gentlemen. So what's the plan, do we want to stay or go." As she said this, she not so subtly squeezed Jasper's ass, indicating exactly what she would do.

"Well umm, this place closes in about an hour anyways; want to get out of here? We rented the penthouse at The Four Seasons, so there is room for us all to fit comfortably."

This was code for private bedrooms for sex. Sex, something I had never done and something a man as sexy as Emmett was surely going to expect experience in. God I was going to embarrass myself. Suddenly I felt way too warm.

"I am going to get some fresh air; I will meet you all out there." I grabbed my coat and purse and darted off before anyone could stop me.

Once outside I let myself take big gulps of air. Sex. They were all going to hook up and Emmett would probably expect the same thing. Was I ready for that? I hadn't even been kissed properly yet. He would probably not like my inexperience, probably expect more out of his women. I was pacing back and forth, almost in full blown panic attack mode, when I felt two big, strong arms around themselves around me and pull me to them.

"Baby Girl, calm down, what happened to you in there? You just ran off? Did something happen in the bathroom with the girls to upset you?" Emmett was whispering quietly into my ear, brushing my hair back with his hands, as if he was talking to a small child. Damn him and his calming ways, because the next thing that came out of my mouth had me nearly crying in mortification.

"I'm a virgin whose never really been kissed and I don't want to disappoint you." Emmett laughed and grabbed me up tighter. "Oh Bella, you think you are going to disappoint me because of that? Being innocent and untouched? Quite the opposite little one. That is perhaps the hottest thing I have ever heard. I am going to be the first and only one to touch you little one. I am going to show you want it feels like to be pleasured and how to please me just the way I like. Do you feel how much I like that idea?" Emmett slowly drug his hips across my backside and I could feel it, his cock, long and thick, and HARD rubbing along me in a way that made me melt on the inside.

"Yes Daddy, I feel it." I said, testing out the waters, liking the way the word Daddy rolled off my tongue when I was talking to Emmett. He was a lot like a Daddy, protective, nurturing, and his size compared to mine made me feel like a little girl, something I never thought I would feel again. Emmett growled and thrust twice hard into my ass, his big hands pinning my hips in place.

"I am so happy you are a virgin, lots of girls just go out and give it up, but you saw the value in waiting. And before you tell me that no one wanted to do that with you, shut up. Just because you never got to that point with a man doesn't mean he didn't want it. But I'm glad because I want to be the first. My baby girl, we will take this as slow as we need to, no pressure, but one thing I must do is kiss though pouty little lips of yours. May I kiss you Bella?"

Dumbly I nodded, turning around and looking up, up, up at him. His eyes were dark and smoldering with lust, affection and maybe love? He smiled them, a genuine happy smile and placed his hands on my cheeks and lowered himself down to my level so that his lips were just barely brushing mine.

"I've dreamed about this Bella," he said and the pressed them fully onto mine. His lips were soft, pliant and oh so suckable. Despite my lack of experience, we seemed to fit and I found myself moaning, my mouth parting and my tongue darting out to taste his lips. He tasted faintly of the beer from earlier and a little bit of spice, something that I guessed was just Emmett. Suddenly my tongue was in his mouth, his tongue lightly rubbing against mine and he was walking us backwards towards a bench against the brick building. He sat then, pulled me down straddle him, his lips never leaving mine, his hands draping his jacket around me, cocooning me against him.

"God Bella, you taste so good, all fruity and sweet." I gasped for air and giggled before his mouth was on me against, my hands threading through his curly, dark hair. He was sucking slightly on my tongue, making me think all sorts of wicked thoughts and suddenly my hips, which apparently have a mind of their own, thrusted against his rock hard cock. Not just a little thrust, but a full on hump that caused my panties to rub completely up and down his length and resulted in me making the most embarrassing moan known to mankind. Before I even had a chance to be embarrassed, Emmett let out a growl of his own, let go of my mouth and was nibbling on my ear.

"Mhmm Little One, I see you're a naughty little girl. Did you like how that felt?"

Shyly I whispered "yes Daddy" and buried my head into his neck.

Emmett chuckled and continued to whisper into my ear. "Me too baby girl," he said and gave a thrust of his own, groaning deep down in his chest. " God Bella, we shouldn't do this, not where everyone can see, but I am going to get one more kiss out of you.

"Nodding I whispered in his ear. "Please kiss me," I whimpered, then suddenly feeling bold, I pressed my lips to his, pressing my hands against his chest. I felt his hands move from my hips to my lower back, to cupping my full ass and grinding a bit against me.

"You felt so good to me, rubbing up against me and who knew that my baby was such an excellent kisser. God you are going to make it hard for me to get up off this bench." He gripped me tighter and whispered again "I can hear our friends looking for us. Don't go jumping up; just let me turn you around in my lap, just like we are having a talk, OK? " Nodding, I lift up and gave him time to adjust before turning around in his lap and letting him wrap his jacket back around me.

We were just settled and whispering to each other when Alice came running up. "Bella are you ok? Where did you disappear to? We were worried about you; Emmett was supposed to call if he found you."

Alice kicked Emmett's shoe and Emmett apologized sheepishly. "Sorry Pixie, she just needed to get some fresh air and I was so concerned about her that I forgot to call. It won't happen again."

I pressed my face into Emmett's neck and grinned. Emmett was quick! I would have spilled the beans because I would have had no idea what to say to Alice. She is like a damn mind reader!

"Sorry Alice, I just got overwhelmed with, well with everything and it was really hot in there. I gave her my best pouty face and she calmed down instantly.

"Oh its fine Bella, I'm glad Emmett found you." She smiled and I knew what she really meant.

Craning my neck up to look into his eyes, I saw Emmett smiling back tenderly at me. "I'm glad he found me as well Alice, very glad."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks everyone for the positive feedback, I'm going to keep on posting as the ideas keep on flowing. Keep the feedback coming!

Sadly I don't own any of these, but I certainly love playing with Stephanie's characters!

Chapter 5

The morning after the best night of my life I woke up to an empty bed.

"Great," I groaned. "Now I'm getting drunk and dreaming of sexy men sweeping me off my feet. I need a life."

I stood up, only to find that I was wearing a huge man's dress shirt. I sniffed the sleeve; it smelled spicy, like Emmett last night. I spun giddily around the room, it was real! Suddenly my spinning stopped me in front of the mirror. God was that a mistake. My hair was teased into a rat's nest that would put hairspray to shame. I had dark circles under my eyes from my smeared makeup. And oh my God. I had spanks on. I wore spanks to make that damn dress look good and he saw them. Probably why he wasn't in here right now. Damnit! Grabbing my brush I combed out my hair and quickly braided it and changed into some yoga pants and a t-shirt. Walking into the bathroom I splashed water on my face and was just finished brushing my teeth when I heard booming laughter coming from the kitchen. Gagging I spit quickly and rinsed my mouth out. He was still here?! Rushing out of the bathroom, I stopped myself in the hallway just before I made a fool out of myself. He stayed, doesn't mean he stayed for me though. He could have just been too drunk and was planning on leaving before I woke up. But I was wearing his shirt. That had to count for something. Quickly I pulled my braid back out and slightly messed up my hair. Undressing, I put Emmett's shirt back on. He took it off and put it on me that had to mean something. Practicing my yawn I walked into the suite's living room to find Emmett sitting in his boxers, watch cartoons, a cup of coffee in his hand, a bottle of Tylenol on the table. He was cracking up over some old Ren and Stimpy rerun and I couldn't help but think how boyishly cute he looked in that moment. He wasn't the dominant man from the other night, he was a adorably charming guy watching cartoons. Somehow seeing him like this made the thought of him leaving all the more unbearable. I was just about to turn around and go back to bed, deal with the defeat in another few hours, when Emmett's voice rumbled up from the couch

" Baby girl, how long are you going to stand there, come sit with me," Emmett patted the seat beside him. "Want a cup of coffee?" Nodding my head, I walked silently to the seat on the couch as he went to the pot on the counter and poured me a cup, coming back with cream and sugar on a plate. " I was waiting for you to wake up baby girl, I was getting lonely out here," Emmett said as he sat down and put his arm around my shoulders.

" I woke up in there alone, I thought everything that happened last night was just a very good dream. Then I realized I was wearing your shirt so I came out here to investigate." I looked down shyly. Emmett's hand cupped my chin and my eyes met his.

" Baby girl, you thought I left? Or that it was a dream? Baby girl, you are worthy of me. Hell you are so worthy, that I'm probably not worthy of you. I wasn't in the bed because I didn't sleep there. We were both drunk and I didn't want my first time in bed with you, whether we had sex or not, to be marred by that. I didn't want you to think I would ever take advantage of you. I actually had Rosalie change your clothes, but I wanted you to wear my shirt. Baby girl you look so sexy in my shirt, God so much better than I ever imagined."

Emmett leaned in and kissed me then, full on the lips, his tongue swiping gently over my lips and then slowly parting them, his hand drifting up to tangle in my hair, his other hand on my hip. We kiss softly until Emmett pulls me towards him and lifts my leg over his hip. Suddenly we are in the same position as the night before on the bench. Only this time, I can feel all of him, hard and long, against me. He doesn't thrust, only continuing to kiss me gently, then drift down to whisper in my ear.

" You like that baby girl? Does that feel good?" "Mhhmm," I mumbled against his lips, attempting to thrust only to be stilled by his hands. " No, no, no you don't. I asked a question baby girl, I want an answer. Does that feel good? He gave me a quick thrust, gripping my hips and pulling me further against him.

" Yes, yes Emmett it feels good, please.."I murmered, trying to get more, whimpering against him.

" Emmett? I'm hurt baby girl. Last night I was Daddy, don't you want to call me Daddy?" Emmett's voice was teasing,but there was something harder, something dominating behind it. I did want to call him Daddy, but at what cost? Why was this so important to him?

" Mhmm Daddy it does feel good, you make me feel so good, please I want more Daddy," I whimpered. "That's much better baby girl. Now tell me what do you want?" Emmett continued to kiss my ear, my neck, his big hands grabbing my ass, gently pulling me into him as he thrust out.

" I want you to touch me Daddy. Please." I was blushing now, this was strange, so new, so out of my element. Yesterday afternoon I was the completely untouched 23 year old, who had barely been kissed. Now this morning I was thrusting on this dream of a man's lap, calling him Daddy and begging him for things that I didn't even understand.

"Baby girl, where can I touch you?" Emmett continued to kiss me, his hands staying in place, but here was a urgency there, I could tell.

"Wherever you want, I'm umm not sure, where do you want to touch me?"

Emmett chuckled in my ear. "You are so cute. You have never been touched, right baby girl? Have you every fantasized about being touched? Where are you touched in your fantasies? You show me baby girl, just put my hands there ok?" Emmett kissed me harder still, and I paused for a moment.

What did I want? I had fantasies yes, but they were probably so innocent compared to what he had done. Shyly I grabbed Emmett's hand and placed it on my stomach, right below my breasts and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I guess you could touch my chest, I mean I think that would feel good." My face was blazing and my eyes refused to meet his. This shouldn't be this hard, I should be able to act more like a woman,. The problem was, I had no clue what I was doing. Emmett brushed my hair out of my face and looked directly into my eyes.

"Baby girl, I have wanted to touch you there so badly, ever since I walked into that club last night and saw you in that fuck hot dress you were wearing, your chest spilling out the top." His hands trailed up my sides and barely brushed my breasts. They repeated their track again, this time coming in closer and cupping them gently. "God they are gorgeous Bella and you blush all the way to your chest." Giving them a gentle squeeze, Emmett leaned in to kiss me again, gently kneading them as he did. By this time my panties were a wet mess and my stomach was coiled tightly.

I had never felt like this, never with a man. With myself, yes I have had an orgasm, but there was no build up like this. Just as I was certain we were going to go further, Emmett's hands suddenly disappeared from my chest and he was straightening his shirt on me and covering us up with a blanket.

"Sorry baby girl, but I can hear them getting ready to come in here. No one sees what is mine." I turned around, but my mind was stuck on that phrase, "no one sees what is mine." Part of me wanted to hit him, I don't belong to anyone. Part of me was doing the internal happy dance that he wants me to be his. I decided to let it go. Perfect timing too, because just as I relaxed into Emmett's lap with my coffee cup, Jasper and Alice appeared in the doorway.

" Good morning, yall are looking cozy," Jasper smirked as he slung his arm around Alice. "Having fun?" Emmett groaned and threw a pillow at him. "Give it a rest man, my girl and I were just watching TV." Jasper smirked and grabbed some coffee.

"Your girl huh? Bella how do you feel about that, being that big dork's girl?" I blushed and looked down, unsure about how to answer.

" Well I guess I feel lucky?" Jasper laughed and Emmett looked at me with mock hurt.

"You guess you feel lucky baby girl? I'm the best thing that ever happened to you, trust me."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks everyone for the positive feedback, I'm going to keep on posting as the ideas keep on flowing. Keep the feedback coming!

Sadly I don't own any of these, but I certainly love playing with Stephanie's characters!

Chapter 6

Today I was sitting in my favorite coffee shop, waiting for Alice and Rosalie show up. The events of this weekend, of meeting Emmett were still fresh on my mind, and today we were going to talk about this whole domination thing. I was supposed to have dinner with Emmett tonight, so hopefully the girls could shine some light on this whole thing. There were things about Emmett that were just…different. Don't get me wrong, I liked them, but I wasn't sure if I should like them. Just in a few short days I noticed a lot. He would tell me to do things, not boss me around, but tell me to do things in a way that wouldn't make me question him. When we were making out, he often demanded that I tell him what I wanted, or wanted me to tell him how it felt. Was this normal? I had never been in a relationship that was even remotely sexual before so I truly had no idea, but something told me it wasn't. Would I want it if I found out it was weird? Would he still seem as desirable? I couldn't imagine him seeming anything less than desirable to me. God I was so confused. I couldn't get this man out of my head! We had hardly done more than kiss, talked for hours sure, but there was still so much I didn't know and what if I don't like it all? What if it scares me? I was just about to bang my head against the table when Alice walked in.

"Geez Bella, what did that table ever do to you?" She came and sat down, a concerned look on her face.

" Hey Alice. Nothing, I was just thinking." I gave Alice a tired smile. "Well I would say you were thinking about Emmett, but I can't exactly say you look happy. What's up?" Alice, the freaking psychic pixie.

"Alice, you don't beat around the bush at all do you?" Alice smirked and crossed her legs, giving me her 'well hurry up' look. With an exasperated sigh I started.

"It's just that I really like him, but he is bossy and I'm not sure if that's normal. Like bossy when we are, well when we are intimate," I finished. Alice laughed and Rosalie chose this time to show up.

"Hey girls, what's so funny." Alice snorted into her drink. "Bella here isn't sure if it's normal that Emmett is bossy when they are _intimate._ She put air quotes around the word and burst into another round of giggles. Rosalie swatted at her head playfully.

"Cut her some slack Pixie, it wasn't that long ago that I was explaining this stuff to you."

Rosalie looked at me and sighed.

"OK I was hoping we could talk this out, but I'm just going to cut to the chase. Emmett is a dominate. As in BDSM. He gets pleasure, sexual and otherwise, by being in charge. He wants a woman who will submit to him, to do things to please him, to get pleasure from his pleasure. Edward and Jasper are both dominates, Alice and I are submissives, or subs. If you were to enter into a BDSM relationship with Emmett, you would be a sub as well."

Rosalie said this all in one breath and by the time he was done, I was feeling faint.

"What, you mean he wants to tie me up and hit me? I don't think I will like that," I stated seriously, because well seriously I didn't think I would. Alice just laughed.

"It isn't quite like that. If you both agree that you like that sort of punishment, like spanking, then yes you can do that, but Emmett would never do anything you didn't like. He cares about you."

I stared at them. "How long have you both been involved in this?" Alice and Rosalie looked at each other, then me, guilt etched across their faces. "Well you know I met Edward first and he introduced Jasper to Alice. Well Edward and Jasper knew each other because they went to the same BDSM club." I was shocked

"Rosalie, I thought you met Edward at a party, was it one of those parties?" I'm sure my face showed my shock, because Rosalie and Alice were both laughing.

"God no Bella! We did meet at a party, a completely vanilla engagement party for Esme, that girl I work with. We went on three or four dates before he brought up the fact that he was in the BDSM lifestyle and even then he told me that we could just go easy, maybe only do it in the bedroom, or not at all, he liked me so much. We tested it out just a bit, he showed my some things, I called him Sir and he used some silk scarfs to tie me up. I loved it and we have been doing it ever since. Not all the time of course, we don't play 24/7. You have witnessed our relationship, it's pretty normally, wouldn't you say? It's just fuck hot in the bedroom."

Rosalie smiled proudly. I sat and thought about it for a while. Only one thing came to my mind. "Vanilla? Like the flavor? That's a weird and boring theme for an engagement party." Rosalie shook her head and joined Alice in her laughter.

"Oh Bella, you have so much to learn. No, it wasn't a vanilla themed party , and yes vanilla is pretty boring. People who in the BDSM or Kink world refer to people who don't participate in their lifestyle as "vanilla." I thought about this for a while.

" Oh like the magical world and the muggle world?" I smiled, proud of my analogy. The girls just rolled their eyes.

" Yes Bella, very similar to your geek reference, except vanilla folk are allowed to find out about BDSM folk, I promise not to obliviate you." It was my turn to smile.

" So you just do this in the bedroom? Nowhere else?" Rosalie shook her head, "some people live it all the time, you would be surprised by what they do. We just play in the bedroom, although I would say that Edward's dominate nature is always showing if you look closely. He is in charge, whether you realize it or not. He will tell me to do something, just quietly and then give me some praise when I do it. The feeling I get, I can't describe it. It is so good, I get so much pleasure from pleasing him." Rosalie blushed a little.

I did too, because I knew exactly how she felt. I had already felt that with Emmett, the feeling I got when he called me baby girl, or good girl. Quickly I shook myself out of those thoughts, totally not appropriate to think while sitting with my two best friends.

"Alice, you and Jasper as well?" Alice nodded. "Jazz and I are a little more into, we go to parties that are thrown for BDSM couples, sometimes clubs so we can act the way we want in public." " What way do you want to act Alice?" I was completely confused, Alice was always herself. " Well I guess I like it when Jasper puts a collar on me, lets me crawl beside him, kneel at his feet, that sort of thing. He doesn't force it, it's just something that we both agreed we liked." Alice quickly justified her choices.

I was shocked. I couldn't picture this at all, and wasn't sure I wanted to. What if Emmett wanted that? I don't know if I would like it.

" Bella, please don't freak out. Emmett will never do anything you don't want."

" Guys, have you ever seen Emmett at one of these clubs?" I had to know, just what was I getting myself into.

Rosalie answered first, " I haven't been to a club yet, we are still working up to that."

Alice nodded. " I have Bella. Twice. The first time he was with his old submissive, Kate. They didn't really do anything, Kate just sat beside him quietly like a rag doll, he tried to get her to talk and she would say much, just kept on trying to get him to go upstairs to play. He ordered her to get dressed and go home. The next time I saw him at the club, he was alone and just had drinks with the guys, watched a few scenes and left. Everyone really likes him there, he is nice and funny. He is known for treating girls well, but it is always rumored that he is unhappy because he wants a girl that he can love and dominate, not just a bed warmer like Kate."

I nodded, processing it all. "So do you think he likes me?" Rosalie and Alice both laughed, " are you kidding Bella, I wouldn't be surprised if he LOVED you. You are so much more alike than you think. You are both sweet and loyal. You will complement each other. He is loud, you are quieter. He will be good for you," Rosalie finished and Alice nodded in agreement.

I smiled, feeling OK with this for the first time since our chat started. " Guys, I really like him, he is so sweet and oh my God he is sexy. So big and powerful, he makes me feel dainty and cherished." I was gushing, giddy, like I was suddenly seeing what I could potentially have for the first time clearly. Looking at my watch I realized I still had five hours until I would be able to see Emmett. It felt like a lifetime.


	7. Author's Note

Thank you all for your feedback, for my first story I really appreciate all the feedback I can get. I am struggling with the formatting and I think I fixed it. So I reposted the chapters with better formatting, please review and tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you all so much for your feedback, I'm so glad everyone has enjoyed reading so far. I am hoping to update every other day until the end of the summer. Maybe more if inspiration strikes! :)

Disclaimer: These characters are of course owned by Stephanie Meyers, I just enjoy bending them to my will.

Chapter 7

By the time I left the coffee shop and made my way home, my head was spinning. Rosalie and Alice gave very thorough explanations of everything, but I still hadn't heard it from Emmett and that was making me nervous? What if they were wrong? What if I couldn't handle it?

Getting dressed was difficult. Between everything that was going on in my head and the fact that I was actually trying to impress a guy, nothing in my closet seemed to work. He had said to dress casual so I finally pulled out my favorite pair of boot cut jeans and paired them with a simple pair of black boots and a deep purple, v-neck sweater. Just as I was putting the finishing touches on the hair band in my hair, the doorbell rang.

"Just a minute," I yelled and quickly grabbed my purse. Breathless I reached the door and slung it open. Emmett stood on the other side smirking at me.

"In a hurry to see me baby girl?" he smirked at me, stepping inside. He had a bouquet of pink peonies in one hand and a leather jacket draped over his other arm. He was wearing low slung faded jeans and a baby blue Henley that clung to his muscles and left me drooling. "These are for you baby girl, and I must say, you look beautiful." He gave me that full on smile of his, his dimples on display as I led him to the kitchen and got a vase.

"Emmett, these are so pretty, thank you! I love peonies." I grinned, blushing to myself as I filled the vase with water and placed them inside. "Where are we going?"

Emmett smirked, "Well that my baby girl, is a surprise. Do you like seafood?" I nodded and reached for my jacket. Emmett clapped his hands together and then maneuvered me out the door. "Great, you are going to love this place!"

In the car we were silent. It wasn't necessarily uncomfortable, but the silence hung heavy over me. I wanted so badly to ask him about everything that I learned this afternoon, but I was afraid to open that door on what was our first official date. As I sat in the passenger seat, picking at my finger nail and looking out the window, Emmett decided to go ahead and put it out there.

"Jasper told me that you had coffee with Alice and Rosalie today, did you have fun?" Emmett brought it up, a little hint of hesitation in his voice; as if he wasn't sure we should talk about this so soon.

"Oh yeah it was nice to get and chat with them. We talked about you actually," I smiled at him, trying to set him at ease.

"Oh really? What about? My good looks I suppose," he said in mock seriousness. I just laughed.

"Yes that amongst other things. We talked a lot about BDSM." There I had said it, gotten it out there.

Emmett tried to school his features into a calm façade, but I saw his grip tighten on the steering wheel and he posture go rigid. "I figured you guys were going to talk about that. So are you going to be polite during dinner and then tell me that you just don't see us going anywhere?" He voice was quiet and he looked so insecure that for a moment I forgot who I was talking to. I was shocked. Emmett, feeling insecure? This man seemed so confident, so sure of himself. " Emmett is that really what you think? That I would just up and leave over that?" Emmett looked at me and gave a hesitant smile.

"You mean you aren't going to dump me before we even get started? I just thought that the whole dominant thing was going to scare you and you weren't going to want to have anything to do with me. I was going to tell you that it really didn't matter, that we could just pretend that part of me didn't exist if I meant I got to have a chance with you. Emmett took a shuddering breath and for a second I thought he was going to cry.

"Emmett calm down. You sound like me the night we met. I am not going anywhere. I have about a million questions, but the night I met you was the best night of my life. I want to explore this, even if it is different, even if I have insecurities. I promise Emmett."

Emmett looked so relieved and reached over and grabbed my hand, placing it on his meaty thigh. "Baby girl, you don't know how happy that makes me. Let's go get our date on!"

Two hours later we were still sitting at the restaurant, a cute little seafood shack on the water. We were on the back deck, enjoying the breeze, talking about everything including our families, work, hobbies, likes and dislikes. The only thing we hadn't mentioned was BDSM, the thing I wanted to know the most about. So, taking a huge gulp of my drink, I plunged in.

"Emmett can you tell me about BDSM? I mean what it would mean for us?" I immediately felt stupid for asking and put my head down. Emmett's hand pushed my chin back up, looking directly in my eyes.

"Bella don't ever feel bad about asking me a question, this is your life too. I can tell you all about it, but it will be different for us based on what we like."

"How did you find out about BDSM? I mean what made you decide to call yourself a dominant?" Emmett smiled at this, as if he was remembering something really good and scooted his chair closer to me.

Pulling me toward him, he gripped my waist. "Come sit on my lap baby girl," he said in a voice that I can only describe as his "daddy" voice. It's lower and grumbly and does all kinds of things to me, including destroying my panties instantly.

"OK Daddy," I said and gingerly sat down, not wanting to hurt him.

Laughing he pulled me fully against him. "Little One, I told you: you can't hurt me. I don't know how heavy you think you are, but trust me, I am not at all uncomfortable." He paused for a moment and his face turned serious.

"I always liked being in charge I guess. Not so much being in charge, but the feeling I get knowing that someone trusts me enough to let me take charge. To me, that's what being a dominant is about. Having someone trust you enough to let you take control. I can't really pinpoint when it started sexually, I guess I was always dominant in bed, I really haven't had many partners, but there was one girl, Meaghan, that got me into BDSM."

I nodded, desperate to hear more, afraid that if I spoke, he would stop sharing. "So was she a submissive? How did you meet her?"

Emmett chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, blushing a little. "Actually, she was a dominant. I met her in a psychology class. We had to do a paper on sexual deviance. She said we should do BDSM, and I went along with it because, well I didn't have any better ideas. Through our research it came out that she was involved in the BDSM community."

I snuggled further into Emmett, nodding as I processed all the information. "So she just offered to give you a hands on demonstration," I asked snarkily (with maybe a bit of jealously thrown in).

Emmett laughed loud and hard, his laugh rumbling through his chest and making me giggle. "No, not quite a hands on demonstration. Actually she invited me to the BDSM club that she frequented. She said it would be good for research, but I'm pretty sure she was hoping I would be intrigued enough to try something."

"Did you try something, that night I mean," I asked, suddenly hoping he would say no and not sure why.

"No, I didn't, not that night. Are you relieved?" He teased me, tickling my sides.

I blushed and shook my head. "It was in the past, but I must admit, it's hard for me to think of you with anyone that isn't me." I ducked my head, hoping I wouldn't seem too possessive.

"That's right baby girl, you don't have to share Daddy, you don't even have to think about it, "Emmett said, stroking my cheeks and pressing a soft kiss to my forehead.

"I didn't play that night, but I watched a few scenes. Scenes are little scenarios that people participate in, they aren't always sexual. The ones I watched that night were bondage and gagging scenes and a scene with a daddy and his sub. There are all different kinds of dominants and submissives. Daddy Doms are much gentler, more in tune with nurturing and providing for their subs. Their subs are normally gentler, quieter, need the extra attention and do very well with it.

I nodded and smiled to myself. This sounds like me. I could imagine Emmett speaking to me in that gravelly deep voice, telling me what he wanted from me. I shivered and he tightened his arms around me.

"So what happened in the scene," I asked.

Emmetts hands stroked my stomach as he talked "Well the sub was being disciplined for something, I'm not sure what it was, but she was getting a spanking. The Daddy told her she had misbehaved and she said she was sorry and asked for punishment. I won't forget the look in her eyes. It was like she was asking for it, like she needed it. So her Daddy took her over his knee, lifted her skirt and spanked her cute butt until it was red. The whole time he was whispering soothing things to her. When he was done he rubbed lotion on her and she sat in his lap with this look of total adoration in her eyes. I was so intrigued."

Emmett paused and looked at me, his eyes bright. "Does that sound good baby girl, would you like it if I spanked you? Would you purposely be a little bad just to get a spanking," he teased, but I could hear the want and need in his voice.

"I would like that Daddy." I was surprised that my response was so certain and clear, but as soon as I said it, I knew it was true. I wanted to try those things with Emmett.

" Mhhmm don't tempt me baby girl, I might just want to start now," Emmett whispered in my ear, then let his lips drag down my neck, his arms sliding up my sides to gently cup my breasts

"Excuse me sir, are you ready for the check?" I nearly shot out of Emmett's lap at the sound of our waiter's voice. I looked up to see him standing over us, leering at my chest. Emmett looked up at him, giving him some sort of death glare that had him backing up a few steps and leaving the check on the table.

"Hold on, let me give you some cash, I don't need change," Emmett barked as he put a one hundred dollar bill beside the check and quickly placed me on my feet.

"Are you OK," I asked Emmett as he practically ran out of the restaurant. We were at his car, and after he opened the door, set me in the seat and buckled me in, I set down with a sigh.

"I'm sorry baby girl, I just didn't like the way he was staring at you and plus, I was ready to get you all to myself."

I blushed and looked down at our clasped hands. "Are you going to tell me anymore about BDSM tonight?"

Emmett looked at me briefly, then put his eyes back on the road. "Well we could, or I could show you baby girl. Nothing too much, just a little playing. How does that sound? Do you want to play with Daddy?"

Those words went into my ears and straight to my girly bits. My mouth opened and closed for a few moments before I finally squeaked out " I would like that Daddy."

Emmett chuckled and stroked my thigh. I looked up and saw where we were. "Oh hurry, make a left right here, it's a short cut.

"In a hurry to get home baby girl," Emmett teased and I blushed. "Just thought I would save you some gas."

Emmett laughed and rolled his eyes " Suuuureee. Saving gas. Right"

I just blushed and internally prayed to the traffic gods that we wouldn't hit any more red lights.

Suddenly we couldn't get home fast enough.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I just play with them!

When we pulled into my parking lot, I had a sudden bout of nerves. This was it, I am going to do more with a guy than every before. Not just any guy, but a hot, sexy, confident man that wants me. He also wants to dominate me. My hands shook slightly and slipped on the door twice.

"Baby Girl, are you OK," Emmett asked, opening my door for me and peering inside.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just probably drank a little too much," I lied.

Emmett's lips curved into a thin line. "Baby Girl, listen to me." He grabbed my hands and pulled me up to face him, then placed his hands on my shoulders, looking directly at me. "DO. NOT. LIE. TO. ME. Do you understand baby girl? You must always be honest with me. No matter what it is, we can handle it much better if you are honest. It's something I require in any of my relationships, but especially a relationship as important as this one. Do you understand?" Emmett was still staring at me, and although his voice was stern, I could still see the gentleness in his eyes.

"Yes I understand, I'm sorry Emm-"Emmett quickly interrupted me.

"Can you please call me Daddy? Say 'Daddy, I understand and won't lie to you again.'" Emmett looked at me expectantly and my eyes flooded with tears for reasons I don't understand.

"Daddy, I understand and I won't lie to again, I promise. I'm sorry." I stuttered out, suddenly wanting so badly to please him.

Emmett gave me a small smile. "Thank you Baby Girl. It's OK, but please try and be honest. Do you think you should be punished for lying to me?"

My head snapped back up to his eyes. Punished. My first instinct was to say no, it wasn't a big deal, but it was a big deal to him and I wanted to please him. Opening and closing my mouth a few times I thought about what I wanted to say.

"Yes Daddy, I think I should be punished," I murmuring, my eyes staring at my shoes.

"Eyes up here Baby Girl. Why do you think you should be punished?"

"Because I lied to you and that was wrong of me. I want you to be pleased with me." I muttered out, getting a little uncomfortable with the questioning, but also enjoying how he was talking to me. I'm so confused.

"That's a very good answer baby girl, but just so you know, I will always forgive you. Now let's try this again and we can worry about punishment later. Now, let me ask you again, are you OK?"

Looking straight up at Emmett I tried to keep my voice from shaking. "No, I'm nervous, I really, really want this, but I am nervous that I won't please you because I don't know what I'm doing and I don't want to disappoint you Daddy!" I was whimpering a little then, desperate for reassurance and embarrassed.

"Thank you for being honest with me little one. I understand why you are nervous, but let me tell you something, you are doing just fine. How we are talking right now, our interactions, they are all a part of a dominant/submissive relationship and I, for one, am VERY pleased. Now let's go inside before you get cold."

Emmett smiled and took my hand, threading our fingers together and pulled me to the door. Taking my keys from me he unlocked the door and led me inside.

I led him into the living room and sat down on the couch. Unsure of what to do I crossed and uncrossed my legs, clasped my hands on my knees and finally leaned back on the cushions and attempted to relax.

Emmett looked around the room, examining my different photos and making small talk. Finally he sat down and placed his arm around me.

"You are so nervous baby girl, where would you be most comfortable? Would you like to change? A drink or something?" Emmett rubbed my arm and played with my fingers.

"Daddy could you kiss me? That always helps," I said, surprised at my own boldness.

Emmett chuckled and pressed his lips against mine. "Certainly baby girl."

Suddenly we were locked in a battle of tongues and lips. He tasted sweet and the way his tongue pressed against mine made me moan out. Suddenly I was being laid down and Emmett was hovering over me, his big thigh between my legs, pressing against my sex, making me throb.

"Is this OK baby girl?" He asked breathlessly.

Nodding I looked over him "Yes Daddy this is perfect." Emmett smiled and stroked his hand down my chest.

"First lesson of BDSM is the most import Bella. They are called safe words. These are words that we will use when we play to make sure everything is ok or if we need to stop. OK? So we can use stoplight colors for now. Green means you are good to go and want more. Yellow means you are a little nervous or in a little pain and that we need to slow down or ease up a little bit. Red means stop. If you say red, we stop immediately, no questions asked. Do you understand little one?"

"Yes Daddy, I understand. Do you have to ask me or can I just say them?"

"Well a lot of times I will ask, 'baby girl what color are we?' so that I can monitor while we play. But if for any reason we need to stop…it hurts. You're scared…you have to pee… just say red, you don't have to wait for me to ask, do you understand?" Emmett looked at me seriously and I nodded, giving him all my attention.

"Yes Daddy I understand." Emmett smiled and leaned back down "good, now we can get down to business. Baby girl, take me to your bedroom, I want you to change into something more comfortable."

"Yes Daddy, just right in here." I turned the light on to my bedroom, glad that I had cleaned up earlier. I wondered what he would ask me to wear.

"Where are your pajamas Baby girl?" I opened the drawer that held mostly oversized t-shirts and a few nighties.

Emmett shuffled around the drawer a little and pulled out a nightie that Alice had purchased for me, saying I might need it someday. That was two years ago and the tags were still on it. It was a sold purple with little gold stars, a slinky stretch material with spaghetti straps.

"Baby girl I want to see you in this, leave your panties on, but take your bra off. Will you be comfortable changing in front of me or would you like privacy?"

I paused. I would like privacy, but I could always turn around. "I can change in here with you Daddy."

Emmett smiled and sat on my bed, taking off his shoes and belt and placing them on the dresser, along with his phone, wallet and keys. I turned my back, took off my sweater and bra, slid the nightie on and took my jeans and socks off. Turning I looked at him shyly.

"You are so beautiful baby girl. Come here please." Emmett held his arms out towards me and I walked into them, my lips immediately on his.

Laying me down, Emmett resumed his previous position, his thigh between my legs, torso pressed against mine, propped up on one arm.

Emmett's lips traveled away from my lips and to my neck, where he began to nibble my ear and whisper little directions to me.

"Baby girl kiss my neck, touch my chest, please don't be shy."

I pressed my lips to his neck, mimicking the little nibbles and sucking that he was doing. Soon, he was letting out groans and moans, and emboldened, I untucked his shirt and rubbed my hands over his firm stomach and ran my finger along his happy trail.

"God baby girl, that feels good." Emmett sat up and unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it off along with his undershirt. For a moment I could do nothing but stare. He was firm everywhere! Sparse hair sprinkled over his chest and formed a little trail that went below the waist of his jeans.

My hands quickly followed my eyes and soon my hands were exploring his chest, just as his were doing the same.

Emmett gently cupped my breasts, squeezing them, rubbing his thumbs over my nipples, before finally leaning over and taking a nipple into his mouth through my nightie.

"Ahh Daddy, that's feels so uhh good!" I was moaning shamelessly, thrusting my hips up towards him.

"Be still baby girl if you want Daddy to make you feel good, understood?" Emmett was looking at her, obviously waiting for an answer.

"I will be still, I promise, it just feels so good." I tried to calm myself down as Emmett chuckled at me.

"That's sort of the point baby." Emmett reached down and pushed my breasts up and out of the night.

"Mhmm baby you are perfect, they are so big and soft and I just love tasting them." Emmett dove back in, kissing nipping and sucking on my nipples, while my hands wandering all over his chest and down to the waistband of his jeans. Tentatively, I brushed my fingers below the band, feeling the hair on his pelvis.

"Uh uh uh Baby girl, no touching that yet. Give me your hands." Emmett took my hands and put them above my head.

"Do you have any scarves? Lightweight ones?" I nodded and pointed to my closet. "There's a hanger with several in there."

Emmett hopped off the bed and into the closet. A moment later he emerged with a long purple scarf. "This should do."

Before climbing back on the bed, Emmett unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off his hips, leaving them in a pile on the floor. He was wearing boxer briefs, which were doing nothing to conceal the HUGE bulge in them. Emmett must have seen me staring because he smirked at me and did a silly little dance, thrusting his crotch at me.

"You like what you see baby girl? It's all yours." I giggled and nodded and tried to reach out for him.

"Nope not yet, Daddy will tell you when, OK?" Disappointed I sat back on the bed. Emmett climbed on, straddling me and asked for my hands again. Placing them above my head he tied them loosely with the scarf.

"What color are we baby girl," he asked, tightening the scarf and leaving my arms resting above my head.

"Green Daddy," I smiled at him and pouted, hoping he would kiss me.

"Good job baby, now I really want to take you out of that nightie, as sexy as it is. The straps were already off my shoulders and arms, so he was able to quickly slide it down my body. Sitting back on his heels, Emmett examined me. I was flush with embarrassment, my fat all on display; I tried to turn in on myself.

"Baby Girl don't move and don't hide from me, you are beautiful. I love how soft and curvy you are. I especially love these."

Emmett was back down on me, nibbling one nipple while he pinched the other one. Suddenly his hands were everywhere. It was hard, not being able to touch him and Emmett had to tell me more than once to stay still.

Eventually, much too slow for my liking, Emmett's hand makes his way down to my panties, cupping my pussy through them and using one finger to stroke lightly over my lips. My hips shot of the bed and my legs instinctively tried to close.

"Daddy!" I gasped, suddenly on fire.

"What color are we baby?" Emmett said, stroking his finger up and down my pussy. "Green Daddy, please, I need you."

"Tell Daddy, what you need." Emmett was lying next to me, whispering in my ear, toying with the edge of my panties.

"I need you to touch me Daddy, please."

Emmett chuckled, "have you not noticed that I am touching you baby girl?" I sighed in exasperation.

"Daddy I need you to TOUCH me, you know." Emmett whispered in my ear.

"I want you to tell me, tell Daddy exactly what you want."

Flushing, I stammered out "Daddy, I want you touch under my panties."

"Does Daddy's little one want him to touch her pussy?" Emmett was enjoying this too much.

"Yes Daddy, please," I said, my body hyper aware of his fingers, which were alternating between rubbing the crotch of my papers and teasing just under the edge of the elastic.

"Say it for Daddy then, tell him where you want to be touched." He wanted me to say that? Fine.

"Daddy I want you to touch my pussy, it's so wet and I want you to make it feel good." I finished with a satisfied smirk. Emmett's mouth opened and closed for just a second before he recovered and kissed my neck.

"Baby girl, you don't know how sexy you sound when you talk dirty. I knew I had myself a little dirty girl." Suddenly his fingers dipped underneath the elastic of my panties and brushed my pussy lips, parting them as they slid to my clit and rubbed me there.

"Ahh God, yes Daddy!" My hips thrust off the bed and Emmett laughed as he continued to rub. Using one finger he pushed the tip inside me just a little. The feeling wasn't painful, and just slightly uncomfortable.

"Are we good baby girl?" Emmett asked as he moved his finger a little more, making me moan. "You are so tight!"

"Yes, we are green Daddy. Oh Daddy, it feels so good, don't stop."

Emmett kept on stroking, another finger joining the first and gently curving upwards. Suddenly the coil in my belly tightening and I had the most overwhelming sensation. "Daddy, please, I think I'm going to cum Daddy."

" Baby Girl, you can't cum until Daddy says so, OK" As he said this he moved his fingers a little harder and reached up to stroke my breasts as he kissed my neck. He didn't want me to cum? How was I supposed to stop myself from cumming? Especially when he was doing this. Suddenly he bit down on my nipple and I screamed out and suddenly I was out of control.

"Ahh Daddy, that feels so good, I'm cumming!" I announced before I was quickly lost to my orgasm. Emmett surprisingly didn't stop and let me come down from my orgasm, his hands gently stroking me.

"Did that feel good Baby Girl?" Emmett asked. "Oh my God, yes Daddy. I didn't know it could feel that way, "I gushed, turning into him for a cuddle.

"Good, I'm glad it felt good, but I have a question. Did I tell you that you could cum?" Wordlessly I shook my head.

"I told you to wait didn't I?" Emmett smirked at me. "But you didn't wait. So you know what that means."

Suddenly Emmett looked serious and I was a little worried.

Swallowing I mumbled. "What Daddy?"

"You need to be punished. Now I'm going to untie you and you are going to lie on my lap. It's time for a spanking."


	10. Author's note!

Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since I posted and I'm sorry! I went out of town and then spent the last three days in and out of the dentist office, in incredible pain with an abscessed tooth. I promise I will be posting a new chapter or two by tomorrow evening!


End file.
